


烈酒玫瑰（4）

by Dayyi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, taynew - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayyi/pseuds/Dayyi
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana





	烈酒玫瑰（4）

寒烈的烈酒气息醉人的弥散在空气中，哪怕遇到的是清淡的花香但Alpha的天性也必定会让这两种信息素相互排斥。

可，为什么林阳只感受到浑身更加燥热了？

两种强势的Alpha信息素相互碰撞，冲淡了Omega诱人的信息素，但紧随而来的是更加强烈的欲望。

不是那种被诱导而来的发情期被冲昏了头脑的疯狂，而是从心底里不由自主的想要去释放的感觉。

那不是一支抑制剂可以解决的问题

野外的深夜总是有一丝寒气，但此时此刻除了深陷欲望和火烧之感再无其他。

太痛苦了，被突如其来的Omega甜蜜气味引来的发情期，被不知来向的如同被下了春药般的感觉侵蚀了大脑和全身。

林阳和郑明心把目光聚集在对方的身上

按道理讲两个人会因为排斥的原因打一架，但比排斥更浓厚的是侵占的欲望。

林阳是先耐不住的那个，爆发出冰冷的伏特加酒味压在了郑明心的身上，啃咬着他的后颈。

但郑明心不是Omega没有那诱人的腺体，也不能供给林阳释放信息素，白嫩的皮肉被尖锐的牙齿撕扯着，出现了淡淡的血痕...

没有一个Alpha天生是在下边的，郑明心企图反抗，但烈酒的味道控制住他所有的思绪并有种醉酒的无力感，浑身飘飘欲仙又希望有人帮他缓解燥热感。

此时林阳牙齿舌尖不停的扫荡在自己的颈肩、胸口，这样似乎可以很好地达到自己的目的，索性就躺下去享受。

褪去的衣裤散落在翠绿的草地上，月光下若隐若现的是两具交织在一起的身体

如同魅惑一般，林阳把自己早已难耐的欲望抵在郑明心的身上

“等等！”眼神中出现一丝清明，郑明心扯着干涸的嗓子喊住林阳，气息不平的吐着每一个字，“放开我！”

可林阳仿佛没听见一样，自顾自的贯穿到底

本不是承受的位置被迫用来使用，郑明心俊俏的脸庞痛的有了一丝狰狞，“艹！”

不知是清冷的酒香还是契合的欲望

身体里的火热确实被冷却了半分

但还不够，这种感觉就像是本就瘙痒的地方被轻微的挠动后不但不会放松，只会更加难耐

郑明心紧闭双眼伸手摸索着林阳，抓住他早已被汗水打湿的头发扯向自己，舔舐着那同样干裂的嘴唇

唇齿交融，滋润着彼此

受到鼓励一般，林阳不停的撞击着郑明心的身体，寻找着那根本不存在的生殖腔，烈焰般刺激的酒味迸发而出，散退了Omega信息素的香甜，紧紧包绕着犬蔷薇淡淡的花香。

夜...很长

长到二人都没有意识到那甜蜜的味道早已散去，长到两人没有发现天已经蒙蒙发亮，长到此时才发觉原来太阳已经升起...

“嘶~”郑明心扶着腰拾起地上的迷彩服，头是昏涨的但这并不影响自己想起昨晚都发生了什么，“艹！！！”

感觉肺要被气炸了，怎么会这样！‘

看着躺在地上衣衫不整的林阳，郑明心真想把枪里的麻醉弹换成一颗真子弹，一枪崩了这个昨天晚上侵占自己的人。

为什么会这样？明明是Omega信息素，怎么就...郑明心坐低头按住太阳穴，咬牙切齿。确实不能只怪林阳，自己也像是迷了心智一般，难道昨晚的信息素里混了使人情动的药？

可为什么要这么做？完全没有必要？

又耽误了这么久，饿了将近两天了不仅什么都没吃还做了...这么消耗体力的事

算了，当务之急是完成任务，其他所有计划范围外的事情都算作突发事件，要冷静处理，要冷静...冷静...

艹，林阳！等老子出去了，不打死你的！

林阳醒了，像是做了一个很真实的梦，梦见自己把郑明心上了？！等看到郑明心的后颈时才发现，原来这不是梦！

昨天晚上自己像是失控一般...先在可怎么办啊...

“那个...你还好吗？”林阳穿戴好衣物，试探着问了郑明心一句话。

“出去再和你算账。”郑明心面无表情的说着，“先去找吃的东西。”

“那走吧...这里离旗帜的坐标应该不远了。”想伸手去扶郑明心，却直接被忽视掉了，林阳尴尬的收了手，跟上了郑明心的脚步。

很不幸，这里树木太多了，动物少得可怜即使有个别几只野兔，眨眼间就消失在丛林中了

一个下午一无所获，只有在看到可食的野草两个人会拔下来填充一下空虚的胃。

“这是什么？”郑明心看到一个不起眼的袋子夹在两块石头之间

打开一看，竟然有干粮！

虽然只有两块干面包，不过也能暂时填饱肚子了。

林阳拿出地图仔细观察，“这是唯一的粮食供给！就在旗帜位点的正西处！”

太幸运了，找到了吃的而且还确定了方位

“大约还有半天的路程就可以到了，不知道其他人会不会早就到那里了。”

“所有人的进度应该都差不多”郑明心分析了每一条路的，猜测所有人遇到的情况应该都差不多，也就是说瘴气就是为了消耗体力和缩小包围圈，而Omega信息素的释放是为了让队伍里的两个人产生冲突

只是到了自己这不知道怎么回事...

情况大致就是这样，算算时间还有三天，明天找到旗帜往回返，时间刚好

今天晚上养精蓄锐，明天开始可能就要遇到其他人了，到时候...郑明心一边把枪换上演习专用子弹一边思考着如果旗帜被其他人拿走了如何抢过来。

第二天，天微微亮，林阳和郑明心就开始朝着正东方向前行，距离太阳越来越近

当太阳垂直挂在头顶处的时候，郑明心瞧见了约200米远处的一面红旗

长长的杆子立在一片沙土上，周围没有一棵树，鲜红的旗帜在空中飘扬，要拿着连着杆子的旗离开，这也太招摇了，真的很容易被其他人发现。

树林的四处有着悉簇声，看来已经有人到这里了，只不过没人敢走上前去拿走旗帜，一旦过去了便成为了众矢之的。

“怎么办？”林阳询问着郑明心，一直等下去不是办法，而且到其他人手里未必就能抢到自己手中，不能坐以待毙了。

“我想到了，”郑明心观察着周围的树木，“你往北走些，然后对着南边开枪，能打到人最好，打不到就多放几枪，然后赶紧回来。”

“你想让他们...”

“嗯。”郑明心点点头一眼不眨的注视着周围环境的变化

林阳匍匐在地上爬了很远然后对着南方...一个人影晃动，林阳瞄准开枪

彩色的烟飘起，这个人被淘汰掉了

没敢久留，林阳迅速爬回郑明心那里，二人向后方退去，静静地看着之后的枪战。

混杂的枪声后几缕烟都已飘起

“我去抢旗，你掩护我。”

郑明心与林阳又一次回到旗帜周围，这回时机正好。

“可是...”林阳有些担心

其实跑过去再跑回来，动作快些只需要5秒钟，但依然很危险，现在场上数半人已经淘汰，危险程度降低而且或许有人现在已经退后了

现在是最佳时机

“掩护好我。”郑明心扔下这句话，看了一眼趴在地下拿着狙击枪的林阳，火速跑了出去。

郑明心感受到耳边划过子弹的空气流动，听到一声声发射子弹的声音，但依然转变着各种跑步的路线，飞速的跑回林阳的身边。

就在刚才，有人在向郑明心开枪后，林阳根据方位成功的解决掉两个人。

“有人过来了！”林阳起身被郑明心拉着向后跑着

但红色的旗在这片绿色的林子中太明显了，林阳都能听到身后杂乱的脚印，但没有回头看的时间只能继续跟着郑明心向前跑。

毕竟是综合成绩第一第二，再加上之前找到干粮补给体力也会比其他人好些，跑了一个多小时算是暂时甩掉了其他人。

坐在地上休息，然后算着还剩下多少人

林阳打中了三个人，刚才一共还有五缕烟升起来，也就是说还剩下四个人...

“我好像看到钟鹏了，但他没有在旗帜周围，往反方向跑了。”

“他应该和我们一样退离枪战场保全自己，”郑明心分析着，“那阿塔潘估计也还在。”

“剩下的...刚才有一个人追的很紧，”林阳回想着刚刚，“应该是王慧贞吧。”

“不知道，反正现在暂时安全了，按原路返回就可以。”

“但现在有个问题...”林阳皱着眉头看向郑明心

“怎么了？”

“没子弹了...”林阳懊恼的翻着包，“给的子弹太少了。”

郑明心弯下腰看了一眼林阳打开的包，“应该没事吧，尽量躲开他们。”

然后直起腰正对上钟鹏和阿塔潘投来的目光。


End file.
